The Phantom's Apprentice
by EmWhoWasQueenofTroy
Summary: This is basically what I think would happen if Christine and Raoul's daughter was born deformed and sent to live with Erik, and she meets Alex, Firmin's nephew, Carlotta's son Ubaldo, and Meg's daughte, Lillian. Chaos and romance ahead. Enjoy : ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, TheTricksterPrincess here, otherwise known as Emma. Just want to let you guys know, this is what I think would happen if The Phantom hadn't killed Bouquet, or Piangi or tried to kill Raoul. He did kidnap Christine but that was only because he didn't want her to run away with Raoul. Anyways, Christine's daughter is born deformed and so as to save her from ridicule her whole life, she send her to live with the phantom and she becomes The Phantom's Apprentice, and Piangi and Carlotta's son, Ubaldo II, Meg's daughter, Lillian, Firmin's nephew, Alexander, and The Phantom's Apprentice, Erika, are now all going through the drama of living in a haunted Opera House. Enjoy!**

Alex slowly took in the scene before him as he walked through the doors of the Opera Populaire. At five years of age, he'd never seen anything quite like it. He had been orphaned when his parents fell prey to a robbery gone wrong, and he'd been sent to live with his uncle, Richard Firmin. Now he stood in the lobby of his new home, looking around with wide eyes. "Run along now, Alex, but be careful. We don't want a run in with the Phantom of the Opera, now do we?" Firmin said. "Uncle, who is this Phantom of the Opera?" Alex asked. ""He's a man who sneaks around the Opera house, causing trouble. He seems to be working overtime lately. It's almost as if he's found an apprentice." M. Firmin explained, "Well run along and meet me back here before dinner." Alex nodded and ran to explore.

The first place he went was the stage, which was, surprisingly, empty. He climbed onto the stage, and gazed out across the auditorium. He imagined crowds of people there to see him, cheering and clapping. He'd always wanted to be just like the men who would go up on stage and sing their hearts out, and hoped that someday, he would be. His joyous daydream was interrupted by a soft "Oof!" coming from above. He quickly looked up and saw a small figure, clothed in all black, dangling from the rafters! He was silently panicking, trying to think of what to do if the figure fell, when a much larger figurer pulled the smaller one back up onto the walkway. "You must learn to be more careful, Erika!" a man's voice scolded. "Yes, father" Erika replied. "If you ever want to be a good Phantom, rafter-walking is essential." The man continued. Alex gasped. He _had_ found an apprentice! "What was that?" the Phantom asked. "I'll go check, father" Erika offered quietly. The Phantom nodded. Erika grabbed onto one of the ropes and swung down onto the stage, landing in the shadows, as Alex desperately looked around for a place to hide. She was too fast for him though, and caught up with him quickly. His eyes grew wide when he saw her, but not for the reasons you'd think. Her hair was long, straight, and light brown, her skin lightly tanned, and her eyes a dark brown. Half of her face was covered by a black mask, leaving holes only for her eyes, nose and mouth. She couldn't have been more than four or five years old, and yet she moved with the grace of a full grown woman. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Alex Firmin. Who are you?" he asked in return. "I," she said raising her arms out beside her, "am Erika de Chagny, The Phantom's Apprentice." "You're Christine's daughter!" he shouted. She drew back, as if in pain, and darkly whispered, still looking down "My mother gave up all relations to me when she sent me away." Her head snapped up and she threatened "I suggest you leave, unless you'd like to face the wrath of the Phantoms." He slowly backed up to the front of the stage, stepping down carefully. As he was leaving, he looked back, only to see that she was gone.

He couldn't believe it. He'd only been there an hour and had already run into the Opera Populaire's most feared inhabitant and his daughter. And he couldn't help but think, _'My God! She was beautiful.'_


	2. 9 years later

**Emma here! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! I'm so happy for those of you guys who reviewed, and for those of you who didn't, you should. I convinced my teachers to let me type this in school and save it to a flash drive, so that means more frequent updates Ok here is the second chapter, Nine Years later. This chapter is longer (I think) and more romantic. They're 14 now. Hope you enjoy it!**

Alex sat silently on the stage, thinking, as usual. He always came here on nights he couldn't sleep. It reminded him of when he first met her. He hadn't seen her in the nine years since, but he swore sometimes he could hear her singing in his sleep and dreamt of her often. He had the sudden urge to sing so he sang the first thing that came to mind.

_In sleep she sang to me, in dreams she came._

_The voice which calls to me, and speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here,_

_Inside my mind._

Behind him, an angelic, soprano voice replied:

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you, grows stronger yet,_

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind._

"Erika?" he asked. She moved forward from the shadows. "I've come to tell you that my father says you need your sleep. "She said. She looked exactly as she had nine years ago, but taller with longer, curlier hair and a much curvier figure. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of someone I hadn't seen in nine years." He said. The years had been kind to him, too. He had grown to be about 6'2", at least half a foot taller than Erika, and was well built with jet black hair and a nice tan. "Yes. I heard about your parents. I'm sorry." She consoled. "Thank you, but that isn't who I was talking about. I happened to be talking about the young girl I met one this very stage nine years ago who scared and fascinated me." He said, walking towards her as he spoke, putting his arms around her. She looked as if she were enjoying the position they were in for a few moments before she came back to her senses and she pulled away. "This isn't right! You should be wooing young vicomtesses, not wasting your time on some sewer rat!" she shouted, "Now go to bed, Alex. You aren't nocturnal like me! You need your sleep!" "One, your birth father is a vicomte, so you are a vicomtess, _not_ a sewer rat, and two, what do you mean '_nocturnal'_, do you mean you sleep all day?" he asked. "No, I mostly sleep from 3 a.m. to 9 a.m. My father sleeps all day though. Now quit stalling and go to bed!" she scolded. "How can I sleep not knowing when I'll see you again?" he asked. She laughed and replied "You'll sleep just find knowing that all you have to do is call my name. I'm the Phantom of the Opera! I know all, hear all, and see all." She said. "How do I know you'll hear me?" he asked. She laughed again and said "Keep trying until I do. Now you really need to sleep, it's almost time for me to go to sleep!" "Goodnight, Erika." He said, yawning. "Goodnight, Alex." She replied, and they each walked to their own rooms.

Half an hour later, Alex still couldn't sleep. "Erika?" he called, though he didn't know why. It was 2:30 a.m., she might already be asleep. "Yes?" her voice rang through the room. "Where are you?" he exclaimed.  
>"I'm in my home in the very bottom of the Opera House. There are a series of pipes down here that allow me to hear what's going on up top." She explained. "Ahhh that makes sense…" he trailed off. "What did you need, Alex?" she asked. "Nothing, I couldn't sleep, and I wanted someone to talk to." He admitted. "Would you like me to sing to you?" she asked. "If you do not mind." He answered. "I do not mind. Lie down and relax, Alex." She instructed. He did as she said, and she began singing.<p>

_Nighttime, sharpens, heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor, _

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,_

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,_

_And listen to the Music of the Night._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, _

_Purge all thought of the life you knew before,_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar,_

_And you'll live, as you've never lived before._

_Slowly, deftly music shall caress you,_

_Hear it, feel it, _

_Secretly posses you,_

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darker side give in,_

_To the power of the music that I write,_

_The power of the music of the night._

_You alone, can make my soul take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the night._

Alex felt himself slowly falling asleep, but before he could do so, he heard a soft sliding noise coming from the general direction of the mirror, and he felt someone brush his hair back from his face, as his mother used to. "Erika?" he asked. "Shhh, Alex. Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Erika instructed. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Where have you been, Erika?" her father asked upon her return. "I went upstairs to make sure the boy was sleeping." She explained. "And was he?" he asked. "Not when I checked on him, but I snag to him and he fell asleep. "Ok. Speaking of falling asleep, I think it's time for someone else to be doing so." Erik said. "Yes, father" Erika laughed and headed to her room to sleep.

**Whooo, 930 words of story! I think that's a record for me. Anyways the next chapter is either longer or about the same length. Please review, you know you want to! Is anyone else going to Songbird of Night's sleepover party? **


	3. The Next Morning

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. Just wanted to give a shout out to my friend EMMYMONSTER1234 and her wonderful family! Thank her for making me update as much as I do; she tells me to type . On with the story!**

**The Next Morning**

Erika awoke the next morning to the Phantom shaking her. "What time is it?" Erika asked. "9:10. The Boy has been calling for you for the past 10 minutes." He answered. "Ok, I'll go see what he needs. You need to get to bed, Father. I'll see you this afternoon." She instructed. The Phantom laughed, kissed her forehead, and replied "Yes ma'am." And they both stood and went their separate directions.

In the pipe room, Erika waited about five seconds before she heard "C'mon, Erika! You said you only slept until nine." She laughed "It's only 9:11. I'm sorry. I just woke up." She explained, still giggling. "Oh sorry, no offense, but the pipe thing is kind of creepy. Can we talk in person, maybe on the stage in twenty minutes?" he asked. "Sure. I'll see you there." She replied. "Oh, and one more thing; can you wear something that isn't black?" he asked. Erika laughed, and replied "Sure."

She raced to her boudoir quickly, looking for the only two dresses she had that weren't black, her mother's masquerade gown and the Aminta dress from Don Juan. She decided to wear the Don Juan dress, since it was easier to move around in and didn't require a tight corset. She quickly changed and rode poor César as fast as he could go back up the stairs. She made it to the stage with time to spare, and paced quietly. She almost jumped out of her skin when a strong voice yelled "You child, what are you doing up there?"

"Monsieur Firmin! I'm sorry; I was waiting for a friend of mine-"Erika tried to explain before she was cut off by him walking near enough to see her and his gasp. "What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Erika. She answered. "Take off the mask!" he ordered. "Monsieur, I don't think you want me to-"she started but was cut off again by him repeating the order, only more threateningly. She sighed and slowly reached up to her mask and began to untie the ribbons that held it to her face.

Alex walked in about this time and saw Erika untying her mask. The sound of the doors thankfully went unnoticed by either person on the stage. She gently removed the mask, revealing her deformity. The skin on one half of her face was scarred and red, and the fresh was either red and inflamed, rotting, or just not there at all. Alex stifled a gasp at the strange appearance of her face.

This noise, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by the young Phantom. Her head turned quickly towards him, and she looked into his eyes for just one second. He saw what she felt; sorrow, fear and anger. She broke eye contact and turned, sliding the mask back into place and sprinting out of the auditorium as fast as her feet would carry her.

Alex caught up with her in the main hall and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pulling her against his chest. She laid her head against his shoulder and cried her eyes out until it felt as if she could never cry another tear if she wanted to. "Why did you come after me?" her now dark voice asked. "Because you needed me." He answered simply and truthfully. She picked up her head and looked into his eyes, her look a mixture of confusion, happiness, and something Alex couldn't identify. He knew he'd seen it before on the face of someone he knew long ago, but he couldn't remember who it was or what had happened to make them look that way. He brought his hand of to her neck and let his thumb caress her jaw line, while the rest of his hand caressed her neck. He brought his face closer and closer to hers until his mouth was just inches from hers. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy, and she looked as if she was going to let him kiss her, but she moved backward all the same. She held her head down and whispered "I'm sorry but, we shouldn't." Alex drew back his hand and placed them both back by his sides. She looked up at him sadly. He smiled down at her to let her know he wasn't mad and she gave him a weak smile back. Then, the doors burst open and Gilles Andre and Richard Firmin came rushing through the doors and down the stairs to the two fourteen year olds.

Erika moved so most of her body was behind Alex with only her head peeking around his shoulder. "Oh my dear child, there's nothing to be afraid of; none of us will hurt you." Monsieur Firmin assured her. She timidly stepped out from behind him and instead stood in front of his arm and let him wrap it around her protectively. "I just have some questions for Miss Erika, if she doesn't mind answering them." He said. Erika nodded her head in response and followed the men into a small sitting room.

"Might I ask, my dear, when and why you came to live in this opera house as I presume you do?" he asked. "Yes, monsieur, I do live in the Opera house. I was sent here a week after my birth by my mother because she didn't want a deformed daughter." She said angrily. "And who is your current guardian?" M. Andre asked. "His name is Erik Fantome, but you may know him as one of his other names."She explained somewhat happier. "Such as…" M. Firmin asked. "Such as the Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera, and, my personal favorite, the Angel of Music." She replied. "Ahhh, so you are our new Opera Ghost? The reason we've had less severe 'accidents' in the past years." M. Firmin asked. "Yes and I'm sure you've already guessed who my birth parents are." She said bitterly. Both managers nodded. "Yes we were wondering if you knew _Don Juan Triumphant_." Andre admitted. "By heart." She answered simply. "Would you be opposed to playing out one of the scenes from it with Alex?" M. Firmin asked. "Of course I wouldn't," she said turning to Alex and asking "Which scene?" "I only know Past the Point of No Return." He admitted. She smiled and started walking to the stage.

Erika slowly walked out on to the stage singing

_No thought within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love._

And Alex replied:

_You have come here,_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish, which 'til now_

_Has been silent, silent,_

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions may fuse and merge,_

_In your mind you've already succumb to me,_

_Dropped all defenses,_

_Completely succumb to me,_

_Now you are here with me,_

_No second thoughts,_

_You've decided, decided._

_Past the point of no return,_

_No backward glances,_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end,_

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'_

_No use resisting,_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend,_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

He grabbed her neck and began sliding his hand down her arm.

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold,_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn,_

_Beyond the point of no return?_

And Erika answered.

_You have brought me,_

_To that moment when words run dry,_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence,_

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent,_

_Now I am here with you,_

_No second thoughts,_

_I've decided, decided_

She began walking towards the stairs,

_Past the Point of No return,_

_No going back now,_

_Our passion play has now at last begun,_

_Past all thought of right or wrong,_

_One final question:_

_How long should we two wait until we're one,_

_When will the blood begin to race, _

_The sleeping bud burst in to bloom,_

_When will the flames at last,_

_Consume us._

They reached the top of the stairs and began singing together:

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold,_

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn,_

She was in his arms and he was moving her hands around on her stomach.

_We've passed the point of no return._

As the song ended, the two teens turned again looking each other in the eye, both breathing heavily and neither speaking. After a few seconds, they heard clapping from below and pulled away from each other and looked down. "Brava! Stupenda! Magnifica!" Andre shouted. Erika raced down the stairs back to the two men, Alex only steps behind her. "You were wonderful. Both of you." M. Firmin complimented. Erika blushed and said "Merci, Monsieur." "You are quite welcome, miss. If you're guardian would allow us, we would like to put on another production of _Don Juan Triumphant_, with you as our Aminta." M. Firmin said. "Of course. I would be delighted to play such a wonderful role. I suppose you would like me to ask my guardian his permission, though." She replied. "No need." A voice said from behind her, "of course you can, so long as I can have Box Five to watch my daughter from." The Phantom came out from the shadows and placed his hands on Erika's shoulders. "Of course, Monsieur…" M. Firmin trailed off. "Erik, call me Erik." The Phantom answered. "Ahh, so you are Erika's namesake then?" M. Andre asked. "I don't know; her parents weren't exactly around long enough for me to ask." He replied darkly. "So when should rehearsals start?" M. Firmin asked, quickly changing the subject. "They should begin as soon as possible; tomorrow maybe." Erik suggested. Firmin nodded and said "The roles will be Lillian de Menteur as Scarlett, Carlotta's ex-role, and Alex and Ubaldo Piangi II shall be competing for the roles of Don Juan and Passarino. I must be on my way now sir, Good Day," and he left. Erik looked to Erika and said, "Be back before dark" and walked off, leaving the two children alone.

"You were amazing Erika, and I must ask, what happens after that song ends. No one's ever heard it." Alex asked. Erika blushed and admitted "Don Juan and Aminta…kiss, and then the floor falls through and the scene ends. The next scene is Passarino realizing he loves Scarlett, then Don Juan and Aminta's wedding." Alex smirked and stepped closer and whispered "Maybe we should practice that part." Erika just laughed and looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

His hand moved up to the edge of her mask and gently removed it, showing her deformity. She flinched and frowned but he didn't give it back to her. He put his hand on her neck, with his thumb running along her jaw line. He pulled her closer and held the back of her neck so she couldn't easily pull away and whispered "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything, just don't pull away." She looked back and forth between his eyes, trying to see if he was lying, and, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't, laid her head down on his shoulder. She whispered "_Say you love me_" to which he replied "_You know I do_." She raised up her head and looked him in the eye and together they sang "_Love me, that's all I ask of you"_

Erik moved her head closer to Alex's and hesitantly pressed her lips to his. The kiss was slow and sweet, and everything else a kiss should be. When Erika broke away she watched Alex worriedly, but Alex just laughed and whispered, "You don't have to worry, you know." Erika looked at him and smiled, and he released her and giving her mask back, "Come on, I need to talk to your father"

**Ohhhh, what does Alex want to talk to Erik about? Dun-dun-dun! Really does anyone know because I don't…jk!**

**Alex: Yes! I got kissed!**

**Erika: *giggles and blushes* **

**Me: Get a room you guys!**

**Anyways sorry it took me so long to update, but I wrote a really long chapter this time. Life got in the way, you know. Anyways this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and to Nikkibell! Please! Reviews make me update faster and makes me be nicer to the characters.**

**Erika: Yes please review so that she doesn't make Father kill Alex, or something!**

**Anyways for those of you who were wondering, Alex is about 6"1', has blonde hair with dark brown streaks and tan-ish skin. **


End file.
